3D drafting is an integral part of many workflows used in developing products. While it is important to have access to 3D-enabled files, it is also important to have the ability to capture two dimensional views and label the components for other uses where using a 3D file may not be not feasible. Further, it is important to have the ability to have these occur on separate cloud-based applications.
Many users may not necessarily need the features provided in an entire Computer Aided Drafting suite, and may only need certain angles provided by a 3D model in order to show a specific component or angle. These users may contract out the bulk of their drafting work but may still need a specific visual output and the ability to delineate and number components, the instructions for which may be difficult to convey to third parties. For these users, it may be unfeasibly expensive and computing-resource-intensive to install drafting software on their computers. Further, in situations where multiple users on multiple computers in different locations may need access to a limited suite of features, it becomes even less feasible to install full-featured drafting software.